Broken at noon
by spiritstallion
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are on a trip together when trouble strikes. Short chapters. AU death
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautful summer day and Legolas and Aragorn where out in the woods miles from Rivendell enjoying each other's company. They had been planing this trip for weeks and had been packed and ready to go that week. The human smiled as he watched his friend pick a berry and chewed on it thoughtfully, the elf picked another one and handed it to his friend.

" These are very juicy. Must be the time of year."

Aragorn bit into his and nodded, then finished it with a happy grunt. Legolas laughed merrily watching his friend eagerly picking more, the man placed the berries in a bag and put the bag into his backpack. He knew these would go well with the meal Legolas was planing on making this afternoon, Then the two friends then walked on. The wind whistled throughout the trees and made this trip even more enjoyable. Aragorn sighed in contentment and turned to his friend again.

" I am glad you came on this trip with me, Mellon nin."

Legolas smiled as he walked silently beside his friend. He was glad to be with the human too, it made life more happy for the both of them. Suddenly hearing a noise they both whiped out their bows and nocked arrows in their bow strings. Aragorn saw his friend tense then release his tight hold on the bow in horror.

" Estel, there are too many of them!"

They both turned and ran from the creatures, Legolas being a really good climber took ahold of his friend and jumped up onto a low tree branch. Aragorn treambled in fright and felt the reassureing hand on his shoulder. Following his friend's lead they went to a higher branch and Legolas held onto his friend's shoulder as to comfort his friend.

" Legolas..."

" Shush, it is alright."

Suddenly a howl rang out followed by more, Aragorn glanced at his friend wide eyed. Legolas put his finger to his lips telling his friend to stay silent as he lead him to another tree branch. The wargs kept howling and the orcs kept fireing at them. Suddenly the elf stopped and his friend did too, Aragorn saw the look on the elf's face and before the human could stop it Legolas leaped from the tree. Aragorn watched with horror as his friend took off in the oppasent way from where he was hiding in the tree knowing not what to do he stayed there shivering with the terror of it all. Soon all was quiet and the human climbed down from the tree, his only hope was to find his friend, Legolas and make sure he was alright.

" Legolas, please be alright!"

He thought as he started the search for his long time friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn had came along way from where he had hiden in the tree. He had began following the elf's trail and hoped with all his heart he was reading the marks right, he bent down and exmained the tracks he had found now, sighing he traced his hand along the light print of his very best friend. Getting up again he followed to where the tracks led him then he discovered drag marks of a very large creature, probly a warg he thought to himself and then his eyes went wide when he saw bloody trails on the ground slipping into the other marks. He followed the trail until he came to a river, there he saw even more bloody trails and a strand of one pale blonde hair waving in the breeze it was enfough to make the man feel ill to his stomace.

Legolas gasped in pain and shock as the wargs teeth tore into his flesh, suddenly lifting their noses into the air they howled long and deep. The elf wanted to cover his ears but found it too painful to move, instead he winced and shut his eyes tightly as the wargs howled again then the awful creatures took off as they heared the orcs calling to them. Legolas opened his eyes again and thankful they were gone he let his body sink back with relife.

Aragorn knew he had to stay strong and let the breath he had been holding out. It would do no good for him to fall apart now! He still did not know where Legolas was and he needed to find his friend fast if the elf had any chance of surviving at all!

Legolas felt someone near him and gasped as they took hold of his shoulders.

" It is alright, Mellon nin. I need to get you out of this water!"

The elf closed his eyes as his friend hauled him out of the water and onto the shore. Aragorn heard the pained sounds the elf made as he pulled him close. Legolas opened his eyes looking up at the man.

"Estel, Do you remember our adventures together?"

" Yes, I do, Mellon nin and we shall have many more adventures together."

The elf closed his eyes and several tears trickled down his cheeks, Aragorn touched his arm lightly concerned. Why was his friend crying? Was it from the pain or was it from something else?

" Legolas?"

The elf opened his eyes and looked up at his friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

" Tell Gimli goodbye for me..."

Aragorn shook his head why was his friend saying this? Legolas treambled in pain as he kept looking up at his friend.

" No, Mellon nin! You will be fine. I've got to stop the blood flow."

The man pressed down tightly on the wound on his friend's stomache, the elf touched his friend's arm gaining Aragorn's action again. Legolas gritted his teeth and then spoke softly, he hated the way this was turning out for his friend.

" Estel, you did the best you could for me."

Aragorn bit his lip to keep from crying as he felt the elf touch his arm. Legolas felt himself growing even weaker and wanted to say more to his friend.

" You did your best, Estel. I love you..."

" I love you too."

Legolas began gasping hard, his face twisted in pain, The man held his friend close still trying to fight back his tears.

" Namariee..."

The elf whispered.

" Goodbye, Mellon nin..."

Aragorn laid his friend's head onto the grass and stroked his cheek tenderly. He knew this was the end and he couldn't put off the ineventable any longer his friend was really dying, still Aragorn held back his tears as he watched his friend's life fleeing from him. Suddenly he heared voices calling for him and Legolas, it was his brothers. The twins seeing what was happening ran to his side.

" Oh no!"

Elrohir whispered his throat tight. Elladan went to Legolas and felt for his pulse, there was none. He shook his head and Aragorn burried his face on Elrohir's shoulder. His brother felt his body shaking with suppressed tears and rubbed his human brother's back trying to comfort him. Suddenly Aragorn strightened and turned to Elladan, but he didn't need to request what he wanted to his older brother already had Legolas on his shoulders, with that Aragorn's tears began to fall and Elrohir wrapped his arm around his young brother leading him on to where their horses were standing.


	4. Chapter 4

All was silent on the ride to Rivendell, Aragorn rode with Elrohir on the horse the elf owned as Elladan walked beside his own horse which carried the body of their friend. The twins glanced at each other then at their human brother, they knew he had regained composer quickly, but they could tell from his face that the man was struggleling to keep hold of it for their sake as well as his own, Elladan made his horse level with his twin's and touched Aragorn's knee,keeping silent the man glanced down at his brother.

" Estel..."

The man quickly looked away when his eyes fell onto their friend's lifeless body. Elrohir put pressure on his brother's shoulder and spoke softly,

" We will get him to Rivendell and then you can rest."

" I do not want rest!"

The man cried out nearly breaking into tears, Elrohir stiffend momentarly and then spoke again,

" Estel, you need to rest. Ada will take care of our friend."

The man didn't say anything more for a moment and then whispered,

" How will Ada be able to do anything to help him now?"

Elladan looked away blinking back tears, then turned to his brothers as he looked into the human's eyes. Aragorn was trying his best to keep his tears back as Elrohir put his arm around him in comfort. They rode on in silence until Aragorn sighed turning his head to glance at Elladan again.

" I tried...I tried so hard..."

" We know you did."

Elrohir felt his brother's body shaking and pulled him closer, not knowing what else to do for this human they had become so close to over the years as the brother they knew and loved now. Elladan fought back the tears that wanted to run down his own cheeks, he had to be strong and help Aragorn and Elrohir get through this.


	5. Chapter 5

Glorfindel sighed as he watched the twins come riding up to the gateway. He knew there had to be trouble by the way Aragorn was leaning on Elrohir and Legolas was lying on Elladan's horse. He ran out to them and was surprised to see the twins and Aragorn looking as though they were fighting back tears.

" Are all of you alright?"

" We are, but Legolas..."

Aragorn held tighter to the arm that Elrohir had around his chest as his head lowered and his brown hair fell into his face.

" It is alright, Estel. It is alright, but we must tell him..."

" Tell me what?"

Glorfindel answeared in kindness, then gasped as Elladan lowered Legolas to the ground. The older elf knew then and there that Legolas had died by warg bites, some of the teeth marks of the huge animals could be seen.

" Here, Estel. Let me help you down."

The young man made no attempt to move and Glorfindel sighed. Elrohir rubbed his brother's shoulder and Aragorn lifted his head and glanced at them, when the man saw Legolas on the ground he lost his balance on the horse and if Glorfindel had not been standing there in that moment the man would've toppled onto the ground for sure. Glorfindel helped Aragorn to the ground and then stayed there beside him as the man sagged against him gasping for breath. Elrohir had gotten off his horse and made his way to his brother's side, Elladan had already kneeled down on the other side of the human his arm around him.

" Estel..."

Lord Elrond had came running out of the house when he saw his son about to topple off the horse, he kneeled in front of him and cheeked him over for any injuries. Aragorn felt too weak to protest to his father's protectiveness this time and stayed still which concerned Elrond even farther. Father and son looked into each other's eyes and Lord Elrond knew for sure that his son had suffered a grievious injury, not of the body prehaps but it was a grievious injury none the less. Rising to his feet he helped Aragorn stand up and took him towards the house calling over his shoulder,

" Take Legolas to the healing wing!"

Once inside the house Elrond took Aragorn to his room and helped him lie down. Covering him up, the elf whispered soothely as he rubbed his son's cheek tenderly.

" I will deal with this, just try to get some rest. I will send your brothers in here later."

Aragorn nodded and burried his head into his pillow shuting his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Elladan sat on a chair beside Aragorn's bed and gently shook him awake. The man blinked sleeply, rubbing his tired eyes he sat up in bed and looked wordlessly at his elven brother, Elrohir had came in the room at that moment and sat on the bed beside Aragorn.

" Are you alright? You have slept along time."

Their brother turned his head to the window surprised to see that it was almost sunset already, he still felt like he hadn't slept at all though, Turning to his brothers he sighed and Elladan put a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm really tired..."

" I am not surprised at all. You have had a rough day."

" Where's Legolas?"

Elrohir gasped and Aragorn glanced at him. Elladan put pressure on his human brother's shoulder and the man turned his attention back towards him. Aragorn saw the tears in his eyes and sadness wailed up inside the man's heart, he rarely ever saw his older brother so distressed like this and realized he might have done something to cause it.

" Estel..."

Elladan broke off eye contect and wiped at his eyes.

" Brother, Did I do something?"

" No, Estel. You did nothing wrong. This is a rough day for all of us."

Elrohir whispered as he got up and hugged his twin. Elladan looked up at his human brother as Elrohir sat down beside Aragorn again. Aragorn saw the pain in Elladan's eyes and put his hand softly on his brother's arm.

" Where is Legolas? You have got to tell me! Is he injuryed?"

Suddenly all three turned to the door when they heard it open, Glorfindel stood there with Lord Elrond and Aragorn stood as they came towards the three. The human saw the pain in their eyes too and suddenly felt very scared.

" Son, come with me."

Aragorn and Lord Elrond walked out of the together. The man wondered were they where going at this hour, but the look on his father's face stopped him from asking that question.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Elrond lead his son to the healing wing and opened the door, The lord of Rivendell guided his son to a hospital bed. Aragorn saw that whoever was lying on the bed was covered with a white sheet. Elrond pulled the sheet back slowly and then stepped away allowing his son to get a better view, he heard the man gasp as he went closer to the bed.

" L...Legolas?"

" I am sorry, my son."

" Ada, what...happened?!"

" Do you not remember?"

Aragorn shook his head and Elrond pulled the sheet down farther. Seeing the wounds on his friend, the man suddenly remembered everything and started to treamble. Elrond put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and Aragorn looked him in the eyes, then back at their friend.

" Please...let me...be alone...with...him."

" Alright, but if you need any of us we will be close by."

Aragorn nodded and his father turned to leave. As soon as he heard the door close the man treambled even harder than before as he reached out and touched his friend's face.

The skin of the elf felt cold to his palm and he gasped in shock as he felt the stickyness of dried blood. Aragorn rubbed his thumb over one of the wounds remembering how his friend had saved his life, the lifeless form of the elf began to blur as tears burned the man's eyes and he leaned down gathering his friend into his arms as the memories kept coming, He wailed loudly as his knees buckled and he and the lifeless form of his friend fall onto the floor. Aragorn felt arms wrap around him, but he was too overwhelmed to care about anything expect what had happened to his friend in that moment.

" It's alright, brother. It's alright."

" No! No! He's gone! He's gone!"

Elladan felt his brother shaking like a leaf and rubbed his shoulder in comfort knowing that his brother was still trying not to cry, but the elf could tell he wanted too and very badly, Elladan could feel his own composer breaking as he tried to comfort Aragorn.


	8. Chapter 8

" Estel, could you help me get Legolas back onto the bed?"

Slowly they both took ahold of their friend and standing up they put him back onto the bed when they had done this they both stood beside Legolas for along silent time. Elladan looked over at his brother and noticed his face had gone from it's normal color to a deep paleness, Aragorn felt his brother's eyes on him and turned towards him, Elladan held out his arms to him and Aragorn shakely moved into his embrace leaning his head against the elf as they contined to look at their friend.

" Dan....."

Aragorn stopped speaking feeling like his throat had a ton of huge rocks in it. Elladan glanced down at his brother as he rubbed his shoulder as he felt his brother tightly gripping onto his shirt, half of the man's face was hidden as well. Elladan knew he had to get Aragorn out of the healing wing quickly or he would collaspe any second.

" Come, you need to lie down..."

Aragorn didn't have the strength to protest what his brother said and he didn't care either, he didn't want to spend another moment in this room it was too much for him. When they got to Aragorn's bedroom the man shakely walked to his bed and simply fell upon it, compassion filled Elladan as he saw his brother didn't have strength enough to cover himself up. Elladan pulled severl blankets out of the chest in the room and covered his brother gently. Aragorn looked up at him biteing his lip to keep from weeping, Elladan sat beside him on the bed and took his brother's hand into his.


	9. Chapter 9

Elladan soothed his brother's hair with his other hand and looked into his brother's pained eyes. Aragorn closed his eyes unwilling to cry, his whole family was hurting and he didn't have the courage enfough to even deal with any of it. Lord Elrond came into the room and sat down beside his sons, he noticed Aragorn was trying very hard not to cry and Elladan didn't look like he felt any better.

" Estel?"

" Ada?"

" What happened in the healing wing? We all heared you wailing."

Aragorn opened his eyes, but then closed them again unwilling to look his father in the eyes this time.

" It was nothing...."

He whispered and turned so that his back was to both of them. Elrond turned to his other son and gave him a glance full of concern, Elladan sighed knowing that he was going to have to tell his father what happened.

" I heared Estel wailing so I went into the healing wing and found both him and our friend's body on the floor....."

" Like I told you, Ada it was nothing!"

" Estel, it's alright. I know you didn't mean for the body to land on the floor like that..."

" Stop calling him a body!"

Aragorn wailed and leapt out of bed, grabbing his pillow he violently threw it acrossed the room then he ran out of his room as his brother and father looked silently on. After Aragorn had left Elladan bursted into tears as his father held him close.

" It's alright, son. You didn't mean to make him mad."

" Ada, you should've seen Estel when I went in there he looked so lost!"

" We all feel lost without him."

" I know."


	10. Chapter 10

After Aragorn's flight from his room the man found himself outside unware of how he had really gotten there. It was growing darker, but he didn't really care staying inside the house was too much for him. He came to a garden wordlessly realizeing this was the garden he and Legolas had planted several months ago when it had been Aragorn's birthday, dazed the man sat down on a bench Legolas had placed in the garden.

_"This is going to be a fine garden when we get done." Legolas had said as they planet bulbs into the dirt. The man smiled at his best friend. " It sure will be." The man took a bulb from a bag and began to put it into a hole he had dug. Legolas was grinning ear to ear and so was he._

Aragorn shivered as the memory faded in his mind, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you well, my son?"

" Yes, Ada."

Lord Elrond took his hand from his son's shoulder and sat beside him silent for a moment.

" I sent a message to Gimli. He should be here in a few days or so. I also sent a letter to Legolas' dad."

Aragorn gasped and Elrond took his son's hand into his, The man started to shake very hard and Elrond sighed softly.

" I'm sorry, son. They both need to know what has happened."

" No! No!, Ada, please I can't bear this!"

Elrond quitely wrapped his arms around his son and Aragorn burried his face onto his shoulder as memory after memory of the friendship they had all shared with Legolas came to him in waves, Elrond heard his son's breath becoming painic striken and he rubbed Aragorn's back sootheingly.

" No!, Legolas!"

Aragorn wailed and grabbed onto his father's shirt tightly, Elrond rocked back and forth trying to comfort his son as Aragorn held onto him for dear life. The twins had just came outside silently they both put a hand on their brother's shoulder.

" Estel, I'm sorry about calling Legolas a body. I should've known better than to do that."

Elladan whispered and Aragorn lifted his face from their father's shoulder, then he stood up and walked to the flowers that had been both his and Legolas' favorites and just stood there glazeing down at them.


	11. Chapter 11

Elrohir silently walked up to his brother as Aragorn looked down at the flowers, standing beside him he recalled memories of this garden too.

" These were his favorites."

" Yes."

Aragorn whispered in a thick voice wipeing his sleave acrossed his eyes then bite his lip to keep himself composed, Elrohir silently put his arm around his brother drawling him close, The man's eyes burned and he closed them to keep the tears at bay. Elladan stepped up to them and touched Aragorn's shoulder, the man leaned his head against him. The twins looked at each other and a silent tear made it's way down Elrohir cheek, Elladan placed an arm around his back in an effort to comfort him.

" Estel..."

Elrohir whispered his voice chokeing with emotion and Aragorn raised his head, gasping when he saw the tears falling from the twin's eyes.

" I've hurt you guys....."

" No, Estel. Losing Legolas is hurting us."

" Losing....."

Aragorn bite his lip again and stared in shock into his brother's eyes, Elrohir silently let his brother stare at him knowing that Aragorn needed to do just that right now. After a few moments his brother dropped his gaze, hanging his head.

" He....really....is....dead....isn't...he? He...wasn't...sleeping...."

" No, Estel. Legolas was not sleeping. He is dead."

Aragorn sank onto the grass and Elrond came up to him, the man looked up into the elf's eyes as Elrond put his arms around him, Aragorn closed his eyes and leaned against him.

" My son, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up. It will only be worse for you if they stay inside."


	12. Chapter 12

" I can't believe he is truely dead."

Aragorn whispered, slowly he reached out a hand and touched the petals of the flower in front of him. Elrond nodded saddly at the twins and they got up and walked silently back into the house.

" Estel, I know it's hard to believe this...it's hard for all of us. Legolas was a really great friend and I was happy you got to know him."

" I just wish....oh, Ada!"

Elrond wrapped his arms around Aragorn as the man once again fought back his tears. He knew that his son needed Gimli to get there soon, they all did. Elrond sighed as Aragorn shivered in his arms.

" Come, son. Let's go back inside."

Elrond helped his son up and together they walked back into the house. Dinner that night was a nerve racking occasion for all five of them. Aragorn didn't say anything throuh out the whole meal, he barely touched his food instead moving it around on his plate. Elohir watched helplessly as Aragorn fought for composure, his twin brother and father where hurting also and so was he. Without a word Aragorn rose from the table and walked away. The others remained seated as they recived a silent " Don't follow him"

glance from Elrond.

Aragorn had no idea where he was even heading as he stumbled out of the dinning room to the hallway, he just needed to get out of there quickly. Suddenly Aragorn found himself in front of a familar door. Legolas' bedroom. With a treableling hand he turned the knob and the door opened he went into the room and turned on the small lamp Legolas kept on the dresser. Silently he closed the door as he took in the room. The bed was just as Legolas always kept it the familar green blanket that his friend had always loved was stright and his pillows were creased where his friend had lay reading a book just two days before and the book was still lying on the bedside table he often used. Aragorn laid down on the bed burrying his face into his friend's pillow the familar sent of his friend's favorite rubbing herb was overwhelming and once again tears formed in his eyes but this time he couldn't keep them in check and loud sobs poured from him and his heart twisted inside of him.

" No, Legolas! No! No! No!"

Elrond looked up from his plate when he heard the loud sobs of his son and noticed the twins were weeping quietly as well as they held onto each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Aragorn clung to his friend's pillow unwilling to let the soft texture go afraid if he did that nothing would be able to keep him living, Aragorn felt a soft hand rest on his arm and heard a soft voice speaking to him.

" Estel, it is not your fault that Legolas was killed."

" You don't know that."

" I know he was attacked by wargs and biten and that was not your fault."

Aragorn burried his face into his friend's pillow trying to muffle his sobs, Glorfindel rubbed the human's arm softly trying to comfort him,

Elrond came into the room and sat on the other side of his son laying a hand tenderly upon his back.

" Wargs are really bad this year..."

" I don't care, Ada! I should've done something more!"

" Estel, there was nothing anyone could have done to help him. Not even me. Legolas was wounded too badly to be able to live."

" I tried to stop him from bleeding, Ada..."

Elrond sighed his Aragorn's voice reminded the elf of the man's childhood and how vulnable and lonely his son now felt without their friend. Glorfindel saw Elrond's eyes fill with compassion as he stroked his son's hair tenderly.

" I know. You were both always trying to help each other out of trouble from the time you first meet each other....."

Elrond laughed softly even as a tear made its way down the elf's cheek and Glorfindel smiled saddly.

_Estel and Legolas had came into the house covered in mud. Legolas was carrying the young human who was struggling to free himself from the elf's arms as Elrond watched with a slight frown wondering what they had gotten themselfs into this time._

_" Lord Elrond, I am sorry for the mess, but I accidently tripped and ended up in a mud puddle....Estel was trying to help me out of it, but he fell in too."_

_He smiled as he watched them go into the bathroom and knew that the two would always be friends._

" It was always that way with you two. One of you got into trouble and the other helped to get you out again."

They were both surprised when Aragorn's sobs became even harder after Elrond said that.

" Estel, what's wrong?"

Aragorn shook his head feeling extremely ill inside because he knew what his father had just said was true, that's what ended up killing his best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

" How can we help if we don't know what's wrong?"

Glorfindel asked softly, Aragorn turned towards him tears still coming in rivers.

" Legolas...saved...my...life...."

The elves both gasped and watched as Aragorn sat up slowly still clinging to their friend's pillow. Both put an arm around the human to give him moral support as Aragorn poured out his heart to them. He told them how they were both enjoying the day when the orcs and wargs attack, how Legolas had gotten him to the safety of a tree and how Legolas had thrown himself out of the tree in front of them and had ran off leaving the human in order to make them follow him.

Aragorn turned and burried his face on his father's chest unable to stop sobbing and unable to let his friend's pillow slip from his hands. Glorfindel rubbed circles on Aragorn's back even as Elrond held his son close.

" I bet those wargs were angered by him saving you."

Elrond said softly.

" They were dragging him, Ada. I saw the tracks and just knew...."

" That he was in trouble...."

Glorfindel replyed and shook his head.

" and you tried to stop the bleeding..."

Elrond continued seeing the scene being played out in his mind of what both friends had went through that day. Aragorn nodded finally slowly released his friend's pillow as the elves watched, as instead he ran his hand over it.

" Legolas died because of me...."

Aragorn said as he stood and slowly walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Gimli heard the hoofbeats of a horse, looking up from his work surprise grew on his face when he saw Mora one of Lord Elrond's servents. Mora made the horse stop and then got off the tired beast.

" Mora, what brings you here?"

" I have a message for you from Lord Elrond himself."

The elf handed a rolled up scroll to Gimli and watched as the dwarf broke the seal and began to read.

_Master dwarf, We need you in Rivendell quickly. Something really awful has happened to Legolas, I will not say what it is just yet. Aragorn is taking this really hard and we are afraid for him. Please get here as quickly as possiable. Lord Elrond_

Gimli glanced up at Mora. The dwarf's face was unreadable, but his eyes said everything. Mora knew they could count on Gimli to be there quickly.

" I will pack and be on my way."

" Hannon le, Gimli."

" You are welcome, Mora."

That evening Gimli had his things packed and was quickly on his way. Meanwhile Mora was handing a scroll over to King Thranduil.

_King Thranduil, I am sorry to bring this news to you. I know your son meant everything to you and it pains me to know how much this will hurt you. Aragorn and your son were attacked by orcs and wargs on the way to their camping spot. Your son was fatally wounded, Aragorn tried his best to save him but there was nothing he could of done. I am sorry for your loss. We will be willingly to do anything to help you out during this time of grief. Lord Elrond_

King Thranduil stared blankly at the scroll for a long moment until Mora touched his shoulder. The king looked up at his friend the feeling of shock evident on the king's face. Mora watched as the scroll slipped from the king's hand and cought him as Thranduil started to fall. Mora laid his friend flat on the ground and watched over him, In a few seconds The king came to.

" Sir?"

" uhhhhh...."

" sir, do you feel well?"

Thranduil sat up slowly and picked up the scroll again. Mora kneeled beside him and touched the king's shoulder in comfort.

" My son is dead?"

" Yes, I'm sorry sir."

" I'm going to go get packed."

" Sir, is there anything I can do to help right now?"

Thranduil nodded as Mora helped him stand, but the king started to sway again then after a few mintues he gained his balance.

" Pack my son's favorite clothes and whatever else you think we might need. I'm going to go pack my stuff...now."


	16. Chapter 16

Back at Rivendell Aragorn had went out to the garden he and Legolas had made and just sat on the bench. Elrohir came and sat beside his brother silently watching him. The man was stareing stright ahead, his eyes not focused on anything but he did speak very softly, so softly that the elf almost didn't catch what he said.

" We celebrated his birthday just a few weeks ago."

" I remember that. The cake you made for him meant alot to him."

Aragorn covered his face with his hands. Elrohir rubbed his shoulder tenderly as the man took his hands away from his face and instead burried his face on his brother's shoulder.

" It was covered in his favorite colors."

Aragorn whispered. A tear flowed from Elrohir's eye as he realized how strong his brother was trying to be again, even though Aragorn was failing misableling. The man lifted his face trying to choke back the sobs that wanted to come out of him again. He felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to face his older brother.

" Estel, rememeber what Legolas told you on his birthday?"

" Hannon le."

Elladan shook his head smileling just a bit.

" No, Estel. Legolas said he would always be greatful to have you as a friend."

Aragorn turned his face away and stared at his hands.

" He shouldn't have been! He was killed because of me!"

" Estel, you tried to save him."

" It wasn't good enfough!"

Aragorn shouted at them, but then his anger died his brothers where only trying to help him.

" I'm sorry....it just...."

" We understand."


	17. Chapter 17

After severl days Gimli reached Rivendell and the twins meet him at the gates. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other as they opened the gates and the dwarf greeted them both warmly.

" It is good to see you again. Now what has happened?"

" It is not for us to tell you, Gimli. Ada would like to speak to you about what happened though. He is in his his study."

Gimli nodded then followed the twins as they led him inside their house. Lord Elrond was waiting for them not surprised the least bit that Gimli had gotten here so quickly. Elrond motioned for them all to sit down and once he was seated he began to tell Gimli what happened.

" Where is Aragorn?"

He asked trying to cover up his emotions, Lord Elrond sighed and turned to the twins.

" He is in his bedroom, come."

Gimli stomped after them trying to match their steps. The dwarf was surprised to see them enter his friend's bedroom without knocking. They went over to Aragorn who was sitting by the window wrapped up in a blanket. Gimli went over and touched his friend's knee.

" Laddie?"

Aragorn looked down then giving his old friend a hug he invited him to sit beside them. They sat there quietly once in a while Gimli would look over at Aragorn and saw him chewing on his lip. No one knew what to say to each other and every once in awhile Aragorn would burry his face in his hands weeping.

" Estel, we will leave you two alone for awhile..."

Elladan said rubbing his brother's shoulder because he knew Aragorn and Gimli needed time alone to talk. Aragorn nodded shivering violently under his blanket and he pulled it closer.


	18. Chapter 18

Gimli sat silent as Aragorn tried to compose himself once again, the dwarf saw how much he was struggleling and grasped the man's hand gently. Aragorn turned to face him, looking the dwarf in the eyes.

" Laddie, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Aragorn shook his head as his face grew pale with memories. Gimli sqeezed his hand noteing that the man looked ready to pass out from lack of sleep.

" You haven't been sleeping well..."

" I was there, Gimli...."

" I know you was."

Aragorn burried his face in the soft texture of the blanket weeping helplessly, Gimli grew silent just rubbing his friend's back trying to help his tormented friend. After awhile the man's sobs had died and Gimli knew he had fallen asleep staying silent he sat beside his friend knowing that the next few days would be even harder.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon King Thranduil arrived at Rivendell with Mora, they gave each other a sad glance as Lord Elrond came out of the house to meet them. He silently lead them into the house and the servents took their packs from them. Elrond lead them to the healing wing and opened the door.

" Where is my son?"

Thranduil asked and Elrond lead him and Mora to a bed on the farside of the room out of the hustle and bustle of the main room. Elrond pulled the blanket from Legolas' face and geastured for them to come closer. King Thranduil closed his eyes at the sight of his son and Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoudler.

" Aragorn did all he could do..."

Thranduil nodded unable to speak. He opened his eyes again and gently ran his fingers down his son's pale cheek. Mora watched this with silence, after Thranduil stepped back Mora lead him from the room as Lord Elrond covered Legolas' face again. Thranduil leaned aganist Mora for support as the younger elf took him down the hall to the extra guest room, Once in the room the older elf sank onto the bed.

" I'll be back to check on you later, Mellon nin."

Mora said and the older elf just nodded. Mora walked out of the room closeing the door behind him as Thranduil stared after him in sorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Aragorn awoke with a start as a soft touch was placed on his shoulder. He blinked and slowly looked up at Elrond, a sad smile was on the elf's lips and he ran his fingers through his youngest son's hair. Gimli was watching all this with silence knowing by Lord Elrond's face that Legolas' father had arrived.

" Son, Thranduil is here now."

" Has he seen Legolas yet?"

" Yes, he has, my son."

Aragorn turned his face away from Elrond instead looking out the window because he couldn't bear to think of the pain he had caused them. Gimli took the man's hand and held it in his own as Lord Elrond block his son's view of the outside world. Aragorn looked up at Elrond again his face betraying the emotions raceing inside his very being, the elf sighed as he pulled his son close.

" Ada!"

The man burried his face in the folds of the shirt of the only father he had shaking uncontroublely. Gimli softly rubbed the man's back offering what comfort he could to his friend as Elrond held his son close. After a few mintues Aragorn pulled back ashamed of his emotions and sank back aganist the arm of his chair as he bit his lip to stop the tears he felt forming in his eyes from running down his cheeks. He felt he deserved to be hurt for the pain he caused, Elrond knelt in front of his son touching his knees as he spoke softly to him.

" Estel, I know you feel you are to blame, but you are not responseable for Legolas' death. There was nothing you could have done to save him."

Aragorn's eyes swam and a tear escaped, the man roughly rubbed it away, angry at himself.

" Legolas...."

Elrond rubbed his son's knee as Aragorn roughly swiped at his eyes.

" Laddie, there is no shame in your tears. Legolas was a great friend to everyone who knew him."

Gimli said and hugged his friend. Elrond saw the tears that were falling from the dwarf's eyes and decided it was best that he left the two alone.

" Gimli, I'll be in the dinner room if you need something."

Gimli nodded his head in understanding.


	21. Chapter 21

Aragorn told Gimli of how Legolas had saved his life, of following the elf's trail and seeing the blood and the blonde hair trapped on a blade of grass and how he felt upon seeing those signs, of seeing their friend in the river and pulling him out, of tended to the elf's wounds, of their friend's struggle just to draw a breath, of their friends last moments and of his brothers finding them and the ride to Rivendell. Finally Aragorn grew silent bowing his head and Gimli looked into his eyes seeing the tears threatening to run down the man's already sore face.

" Laddie, I know it's hard. You tried to save him....."

" What, Gimli?! You tried to save him, but you didn't stop him from dying is that what you were about to say?!"

Aragorn jumped up from the chair so fast that it crashed to the floor. Gimli stayed were he was surprised he wasn't feeling shocked by what Aragorn had just said. He knew the man blamed himself and that his yelling like this was only a part of it. He shook his head sadly and sighed.

" His blood was coming out so fast I used up everything I had to try to stop it! It wouldn't stop! It wouldn't stop!"

Gimli got up from his chair and walked over to Aragorn who was by now kneeling on the ground. The dwarf wrapped his arms around his friend and Aragorn burried his face on the dwarf's shoulder.

" It wouldn't stop! It wouldn't stop!"

Gimli stroked his friend's hair sootheingly as Aragorn sobbed hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Elrohir and Elladan sat quietly in the dinner room watching their father as he set several cups on the table, Lord Elrond sighed as he filled two of the cups and handed them to his sons as he sat beside them. The twins kept silent as their father glanced at them they saw tears sparkleling in his eyes and they weren't sure what to say.

" We can't put this off forever, my sons."

" You mean his funeral..."

Elrohir whispered and Elrond nodded, Elladan lowwered his head as his twin touched his shoulder. All of them kept silent as they drank their tea none of them knew what to say until Elladan spoke up softly.

" Shouldn't we involve Estel and the others in this too?"

" Yes, my son. Would you two please go get them and tell them to meet us in the dinner room, I will make more tea. Also we need some pieaces of paper and some pens."

The twins nodded and went to do as their father asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Aragorn startled when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, Gimli was also startled and looked at his friend both wondering who it could be. The dwarf made his way to the door and opened it Elrohir was standing there. The young elf went to his brother and softly touched his shoulder, Aragorn glanced up slowly.

" Ada would like you and Gimli to meet him in the dinner room."

" Alright we will go at once."

Aragorn said getting up off the floor and he turned and headed for the door with Gimli at his heels. Elladan had gathered Mora, Glorfindel and Thranduil and they all went to the dinner room together. Gimli looked around as he and Aragorn entered the room and he saw Legolas' father sitting by Elrond's side, Gimli pulled out a chair for his friend and Aragorn greatfully accepted it.

" I know this is going to be hard to talk about but we need to plan a funeral for Legolas."

He picked up the paper that was in front of him and held it up.

" These are to write down any ideals we may have."

Aragorn picked up the paper in front of him silently stareing at it, then he put it down again. Elrond sighed hopeing he could help his youngest as he too sat his paper back down.

" A chestnut casket would be nice."

Glorfindel said and he wrote it down.

" That would be really nice."

King Thranduil said and wrote it on his paper too, so did Mora, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond and Gimli. Ideals kept pouring out of everyone expect Aragorn who didn't say anything instead he simply sat there and listened. Lord Elrond then allowed everyone to leave, but Aragorn didn't even seem to notice this Elrond saw his son's blank expression and went up to him.

" Estel, are you feeling alright?"


	24. Chapter 24

" I don't think I'll ever be alright again, Ada."

Aragorn whispered and Lord Elrond gave him a tight hug. The man sighed as his father released him, but he didn't get up from the chair.

" Do you have any ideals for the funeral?"

" I d.....don't even want to think about it, Ada."

" I know, my son. I understand how painful this can be."

A tear made it's way down Elrond's check as he rubbed his son's shoulder. Aragorn picked the paper up again and stared at it then put it back down again.

" How can I even do this when I know who's funeral it will be?"

" Just think of this as your finale gift to Legolas. Like a very special moment between just the two of you."

Aragorn burried his face in his hands the lump in his throat had worked it's way up and he grew speechless again. Lord Elrond sat in the chair next to his son's chair. The man felt the elf's hand rubbing his shoulder tenderly and he sniffled softly trying to keep himself from bursting into tears.

" Estel?"

Aragorn shook his head at a loss for words.

" I know. You shared a lot of special moments together. I will miss Legolas too. He was a very special friend to all of us."

" I l....loved h...him, A....Ad.....Ada!"

" I know you did, Estel. We all loved him."

Aragorn tried to hide his face deeper into his hands as he began shaking violently. Lord Elrond quickly put his arms around his son and the man burried his face on the elf's shoulder unable to keep from sobbing.

" I know, Estel. I know."

" I....I'm s...sorry, A...Ad...Ada! I..I'm s...sorry!"

" There's no reason to be sorry, Estel. You've lost a friend and it's alright to cry about it."

The room grew silent again save for the sound of Aragorn and Lord Elrond weeping together.


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly Aragorn lifted his head from Lord Elrond's shoulder, Elrond glanced at his son sadly as he brushed the tears from the young man's face.

" I've got to think about this, Ada."

" Take some time, but remember we can't put his funeral on hold forever."

" Yes. I understand, Ada."

Elrond nodded and sqeezed his son's shoulder. For a moment Aragorn contined to sit there but then he slowly got up and walked from the room he was going to do this no matter how much it killed him to do so, he knew Legolas would do no less for him if the elf had been in his place. Gimli had been in Aragorn's room slightly dozing when he was startled by the sound of the door opening and he pushed himself into wakefulness. Aragorn didn't say a thing to the dwarf instead he simply crossed the room and sat in the other chair beside the dwarf. Gimli touched the man's hand and gazed into his eyes with concern.

" Are you alright, Laddie?"

Aragorn sighed and shook his head.

" I miss him too..."

" Gimli, Lego..."

" What is it, Laddie?"

Aragorn shook his head and grew silent turning his face away from his friend. The dwarf rubbed his friend's hand softly with his thumb and the man faced him again his face lined with the pain he felt at telling the dwarf what Legolas had told him.

" Laddie, if Legolas has said something to you that I need to hear I want to know what it is. It is clearing eating at you."

Aragorn silently nodded and took the dwarf's hand in his own, Gimli felt the man's hands shaking.

" Gimli, when Leg....Legolas was....."

Aragorn swollowed thickly and Gimli could see the man's eyes brimming with tears again.

" Dying."

Gimli replied softly trying to add his friend. Aragorn nodded and continued,

" He asked me to tell you...goodbye....for him."


	26. Chapter 26

Gimli's eyes widend as he looked in his friend's eyes, Aragorn grew silent again his whole body shaking now at the look his friend was giving him, it was a mixture of shock, deep pain and also anger. It was the anger in the dwarf's eyes that scared him the most.

" Did I say something wrong?"

The man whispered and Gimli realized his friend had saw his anger and sighed.

" No, Laddie. I'm just angry at the fact Legolas was killed. It makes no sense! They tear him to pieaces and then left him there to bleed to death!"

" I don't understand either."

Gimli began to weep and the man wrapped his arms around him, his own tears falling again.

" Why did they do that?! Legolas was our best friend!"

Gimli wailed loudly in Aragorn's shirt, the man rubbed the dwarf's back not knowing what to do or say. At long last they pulled away from each other and just locked eyes. Aragorn sniffled softly and Gimli patted his back his own eyes burning from crying so hard.

" Did you see him layed out?"

Gimli asked softly and the man nodded winceing in pain as his chest tightend.

" Do you want to go see him?"

Gimli nodded and then hesitated.

" I don't want to be alone in there...."

" I'll go with you, but I'm warning you he looks awful...."

Aragorn said and Gimli smiled saddly and they got up. The dwarf's stomache felt like it had a thousand butterflies in it as they walked towards the healing wing.


	27. Chapter 27

Once they arrived at the healing wing Aragorn lead Gimli to were their friend's bed was. The dwarf leaned against the wall for support as the man pulled the cover away from the elf's body. Gimli gasped putting his hands to his mouth their friend's pale yellow hair was matted with blood and his body had lost all it's coloring, Slowly the dwarf inched foreward towards the bed and Aragorn put an arm around the dwarf in comfort his own face growing pale at seeing how fast the elf's body had changed from when he had seen him last.

" Oh my God, Legolas!"

Gimli touched Legolas' cheek gently and turned his face to Aragorn. The man nodded answearing the dwarf's silent question. Gimli turned his face towards the elf again as he ran his fingers on Legolas' cheek slowly. He felt the stickness of dried blood and shook his head.

" They hurt him too badly, Gimli."

Gimli didn't answear instead he burried his face onto the elf's chest. Aragorn grimaced at the pain in his chest it felt as if someone was purpessly trying to take his heart out. Gimli strighted silently and walked shakeingly out of the room. The man covered their friend up and went to find Gimli. The dwarf had sank by the hallway wall his head burried in his hands the man went to him and kneeled in front of him, He rubbed his friend's shoulder in concern.

" Gimli?"

Gimli didn't say a thing but fell foreward into the man's chest shaking hard. Aragorn held his friend close knowing that seeing Legolas had at last made the elf's death real for his friend and not just something he was hearing others talk about. Gimli in fact hadn't really prosesed that fact even when they were planning the funeral for Legolas, but now it did and it was hitting the dwarf harder than anything ever had before.

" Legolas..........................."

Sobs flowed from the dwarf and he burried his face onto the man's chest, Aragorn wept openly with him. Gimli felt he would never be able to stop crying again, his chest felt like it was on fire and he wailed in pain.

" Gimli, I'm sorry....I'm so sorry, my friend!"

Aragorn's grip tightend on the dwarf he was afraid for both of them and didn't know how comfort his friend when he felt so bad himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Aragorn sighed after he and Gimli had calmed. The man got up walking quietly away, going to his room he gathered up his pack of arrows and picked up his bow. Gimli stood in the doorway looking curiously at him.

" Where are you going, laddie?"

" I'm going to pratice my shooting."

" Could I join you?"

Aragorn nodded smileling saddly thankful that Gimli was with him. Elladan was already at the shooting range when they showed up. The elf gave them a surprised look not thinking his brother would be in the mood to shoot arrows. Aragorn glanced at a target for awhile figureing out how to shoot a bullseye, then he took out his bow nocking an arrow to it, pulling back his arm he fired. Elladan had stopped his own shooting and watched his little brother. The human was good! It was partly due to him and his twin brother, but it was mostly due to Legolas. Elladan smiled saddly as the human sighed and looked over at him.

" You are getting really good at this."

Aragorn shugged halfheartedly, Elladan stepped over to him and put his arms around his brother.

" Estel, Legolas would be proud to see that bullseye. You've come alone way sense you guys meet."

" Guess I have..."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. Elladan saw the look on his brother's face and hugged him tightly.

" Have you written any ideals for the funeral down yet?"

" No. Not yet."

Elladan frowned concern marking his brows.

" I just can't...."

Gimli sat down on a large rock watching his friends, he was also very concerned about the human. He knew seeing a best friend die was the hardest thing to deal with.

" Don't worry, Estel. It will come to you when the time is right. You're just not ready yet that's all."

Aragorn sighed bowing his head as Elladan rubbed his shoulder.

" Trust me, Estel."

" I trust you...it's me I don't trust."

" That too will come back."

Elladan said softly.

" It will just take time."


	29. Chapter 29

Arwen sighed saddly as she read the note Galadriel had given to her. Celeborn looked at her in concern knowing in his heart that she was troubled by the news.

" Arwen, what happend? You seem upset."

" Celeborn, Legolas was killed. Aragorn is taking it really hard."

The wise old elf put his arm on her shoulder as Galadriel spoke up.

" Honey, go home to him. I think talking to you would help him."

Arwen nodded and turned towards the room she was staying at knowing she need to be by his side as soon as she could. The Lord and Lady of light watched her go.

" I think I should go to, dear."

Galadriel said softly and Celeborn nodded and hug her softly.

" We will take care of things here."

He promised her and gently kissed her on the lips, She smiled tenderly at him.


	30. Chapter 30

Thranduil watched as Elrond carefully stripped the old clothes off his son and started washing Legolas' body. Mora unpacked the clothes they had brought with them to Rivendell and handed them to Glorfindel.

" These are perfect."

" Hanna le, Sir. Mora helped pick them out."

Thranduil whispered as he gave his old friend a tired look. He had been having trouble sleeping and his body was fighting the will to fold up under him. Elrond noticed this and pulled a chair out for him and The king sank onto it greatful Elrond had read his mind.

" You need rest, Mellon nin. Glorfindel, would you make our friend some herbal tea?"

" Yes, my lord."

Mora stood beside the King and spoke softly to him.

" Sir, didn't you sleep at all?"

" I've tried. Sleep just will not come to me at all."

In a few seconds Glorfindel was back and handed the cup to Thranduil.

" Maybe this will help."

The two elves looked at each other and slowly with Glorfindel's help he drained the cup dry. He sighed, allowing his eyes to slip close. Mora watched as his friend's head lolled to the side and Thranduil began to snore. Elrond gave them both a weak smile and nodded.

" He'll be alright. He needed it."


	31. Chapter 31

That after noon all of Rivendell gathered around the chestnut colored casket to pay their respects to the prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn felt an arm go around his back and a voice whisper his name.

" Arwen!"

He whispered in surprise.

" Galadriel, Gandalf and the hobbits are here too. As well as Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir."

Gimli's face lit up in surprise as well as Galadriel glided over and hugged them both.

" My lady, it is good of you to have come. All of you."

Galadriel just gave a small smile then turned back to watch what was happening and the others did too. Other elves who had joined them started singing a sweet song about the prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil sobbed into Elrohir's shoulder as Elrond gave a speech and Elladan read a poem. Then the other elves started another song. Glorfindel rubbed the King of Mirkwood's back.

" I am so sorry this happened, sir."

Thranduil nodded and strighted wipeing his eyes.

" Hanna le, Mellon nin."

Aragorn gasped as he heard the familar words coming from his friend's father. Legolas had used to say the same thing to him. He felt as the dwarf closed his hand around his.

" Laddie?"

Aragorn shook his head unwilling to let himself cry, He had cried too much already not only that he had lost his voice at that moment. Gimli saw the feelings rushing through his friend's eyes, but he knew the man was tired of crying. Mora stood up and said a few things about the prince of Mirkwood and Gimli's eyes overflowed. Aragorn kneeled down drawling the dwarf to him and Gimli hide his face on the man's chest as he rubbed the dwarf's back.


	32. Chapter 32

Aragorn watched silently as one by one all of them said goodbye to Legolas. Arwen touched Aragorn's shoulder reading the expression on his face as he watched this.

" Honey, would you like me to go up there with you?"

The man didn't say a thing turning his back to the scene before him, Arwen didn't press it instead she put her arms around his tense body.

" It's my fault..."

He whispered. Arwen felt his whole body treableling.

" Honey, he saved your life."

Aragorn bowed his head kicking a small rock with the soul of his shoe.

" If I hadn't been so frightend and went after him when he leaped from the tree...he wouldn't of been killed!"

" Estel."

Another voice, warm and comforting fell on his ears. He turned to see Gandalf standing there. Aragorn bit his lip to keep himself in check in front of their old friend. The wizard gently lead him abit aways from the scene then stopped by a tree. Aragorn sagged against him as he looked up at the tree that was full of blooms. Legolas had loved all trees but this one had been his favorite.

" This was his favorite tree..."

" Estel, what Legolas did was very brave. He gladly gave his life for you."

" Gladly?"

Aragorn whispered.

" Yes gladly. He loved you. Your friendship with each other was tested millions of times and this was the last test..."

Aragorn whimpered saddly and Gandalf held him in a tight embrace as the man burried his face on his friend's shoulder his body shaking so badly that it frightend him.

" Estel, what is scareing you so much? It's not just the fact Legolas is dead is it?"

Aragorn shook his head unable to say anything.

" You will never be without his friendship. He will always be with you."

" He wasn't suppose to die!"

Aragorn cried out finally finding his voice.

" He was suppose to be able to sail! He wasn't suppose to die!"

Gandalf nodded in understanding and Aragorn grew silent again not able to fight the anger and dispair within himself. The wizard put his hand gently on the tree and bid Aragorn to do the same. The tree softly waved its leafs whispering gently into the wizard's heart as his other hand rubbed his friend's shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

Aragorn heard the tree's voice to as it spoke to his heart. The man moved foreward and rested his forehead on the tree as Gandalf stepped back allowing his friend this moment alone. Soft breezes ruffled the man's hair and he smelled the bark's freshness and the blooms that had grew for many days. Gandalf watched silently as the man communicated to the tree. Smileling wistfully the wizard knew his friend had been tought how to do this by Legolas himself.

" Gandalf?"

" Yes, Estel?"

" Legolas tought me how to do that."

Aragorn said as he walked back to his friend, Gandalf sighed noteing the deep pain still in his friend's eyes.

" I know."

He said as they walked back to the funeral. The twins came up to them and Elladan wrapped his arms around his brother worried for him. Elrohir noticed that his little brother looked very pale and put a hand to the man's forehead. Aragorn closed his eyes as his brother did this not careing this time.

" Estel, you don't look well at all."

" I'm fine, brother!"

Elladan gasped at the anger in his brother's voice,Elrohir felt shocked as well Aragorn had hardly ever spoken to them that way. The man opened his eyes and the twins saw the deep pain in his eyes even after communiteing to the tree Legolas had loved.

" Leave me alone!"

He spun around and ran towards the house. Elladan made to go after him, but Elrohir stopped him.

" Dan, let him be. He needs time to calm down."

Aragorn wasn't calming down however as he ran into the guest bedroom Legolas had always stayed in when he visited Rivendell. He grabbed the book Legolas had been reading from were he had put it and threw it acrossed the room.

" I hate you, Legolas! I hate you! I hate you!"


	34. Chapter 34

Aragorn stood by Legolas' window his anger spent as he gasped for breath. He could still see what was happening at his friend's funeral.

" You don't really hate my son do you, Estel?"

The man turned to find King Thranduil leaning against the door. Aragorn made his way to Legolas' bed and sank down on it. The king sat beside him allowing him time to get his breath back.

" I'm just so angry."

Thranduil gently squeezed the man's shoulder he felt angry too.

" At the wargs and orcs?"

Aragorn nodded not able to say anything for a couple moments,the king sighed and the man glanced at him.

" Do you know why they did that, Aragorn?"

Aragorn shook his head puzzled at where this was going.

" I can bet it was one of those groups that were out for blood and elfs have always been on the top of their list."

" I know it. It's just so senseless! All of it is!"

Thranduil nodded and hugged his friend,the man felt himself treable in the older elf's arms.

" It's alright to be angry about this. We all are, but you mustn't blame yourself these things just happen and when they do no one is able to stop it from happening."

" I loved him!"

" Love goes beyond death, Aragorn. My son still loves you too."

Aragorn gave up trying to hold back his tears and started sobbing hard. Thranduil held him close like he did with his own son when Legolas would get upset and ran his fingers through the man's hair as he cried too.

" Why, Thranduil? Why?!"

" I don't know. I'm so sorry you had to watch him die. I'm so sorry."


	35. Chapter 35

Elrohir and Elladan stood together as more of their friends filed past the casket to their amazement Aragorn was walking towards them with Thranduil. The man stopped beside them for a second and then walked to their friend's favorite tree. Aragorn put his palm against the bark communitateing with the tree again. They watched as the tree lowered a branch and the man carefully picked several flowers from it. Slowly the tree raised its branch again and Aragorn walked back towards them.

" Estel?"

" I'm sorry, Guys. I want to do this alone."

Elladan nodded and sqeezed his brother's shoulder.

" We're here if you need us, bro."

Aragorn nodded.

" I know. Hanna le."

He slowly made his way to the casket. As he got closer to the casket his knees began shaking, but he forced himself to keep going. Gimli started to go to him but Galadriel stopped him.

" No, Mellon nin. He needs to face this."

She whispered and Gimli sighed nodding.


	36. Chapter 36

Aragorn stood beside the casket, looking down at his friend, He had to admit even in death the elf was still as dear to him as the first day they had ran into each other in Rivendell. The man gentle placed the flowers in Legolas' hand then stood there silently for a moment before he brushed his fingers against the elf's cheek. Aragorn couldn't speak as tears filled his eyes for the hundredth time that week.

" Honey?"

Arwen asked. Aragorn sighed shaking his head then gave up the fight and turned towards her. Arwen pulled him close and he burried his face on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"Love, remember he's still with you. Inside your heart."

" I know. It's just so hard!"

Arwen gently pulled him away from her, Aragorn blicked hard trying to keep the tears at bay, She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs Arwen too was fighting tears.

" Do you think he might like to hear you sing one last time?"

Aragorn nodded and turned to face his friend crowd was silent watching the man and then a sweet song came from the man's lips.

\\ God only cries for the living cause it's the living that are lift to carry on and all the angels up in Heaven their not grieving because they're gone. There's a smile on their faces cause their in a better place then oh they've ever known. God only cries for the living cause it's the living that are so far from home. Yes we're so far from home!\\


	37. Chapter 37

After Aragorn's song ended the elves sang another song as some of them tied several heavy ropes to the casket. Aragorn stepped backwords slowly once the man was far enfough back the elves lowered the casket into the hole. The man turned to face Gandalf suddenly his knees buckled beneath him and the wizard rushed to him, dropping to his own knees Gandalf pulled the man close.

" Oh, Mithrandir!"

" I'm here..."

Aragorn burried his face on his friend's chest and sobbed, Gandalf's arms tightend protectly around his friend. He knew it was going to be heard for Aragorn to face his rein as King without Legolas by his side. Gimli kneeled beside them and put his own arms around Aragorn and Gandalf. He felt the wizard's body shaking and was surprised to see Gandalf crying too.

" Gandalf."

He asked softly.

" Gimli, even wizards need to cry too."


	38. Chapter 38

After the funeral was over everyone went back inside the house expect for Aragorn. The man could feel himself going blank again and it scared him, he didn't know why he felt so blank for.

" Son, are you coming in?"

Elrond went to his son again and put his arm around him. Aragorn nodded but didn't move, he couldn't he felt frozen like he was in a dream were his legs were trapped in ice. Lord Elrond looked at him in concern and didn't like what he saw on his son's face nor in his eyes.

" Estel, come. You need to lie down."

Finally Aragorn's legs unfroze and he began to walk towards the house rather dazed and the older Elf put his arm around him.

" Were are you going?"

Elrond asked when Aragorn passed his own room. Suddenly he realized that the man was heading towards Legolas' room. Once there Aragorn opened the door to the elf's room and laid down on the bed closing his eyes in shear exhaustion not caring that his father was still watching him. Elrond covered him up and silently ran his finger's though his son's hair, Aragorn opened his eyes confusion plain on his face.

" Ada."

" It's alright, Estel. Just try to sleep."

Elrond smiled slightly as Aragorn closed his eyes again and soon was snoring softly.


	39. Chapter 39

It was close to sunset when Aragorn awoke startled, he didn't know what had woken him up either. He knew he wasn't in any danger he knew Legolas would have warned him if there was, suddenly he gasped remembering his best friend was dead. He got up and walked to the window the pile of dirt was still fresh and new. Aragorn shook his head still unable to belive what had happend.

" My God..."

He whispered as tears filled his eyes his heart was hurting so badly,the door to the room opened and Aragorn whirled around startled.

" Laddie, did you sleep alright?"

The man relax a bit when he realized it was Gimli coming to check up on him. The dwarf's frown grew when his friend didn't answer, but instead stared at him in sorrow. Gimli saw the man's eyes were wet and his jaw was working even as the man bit his lip and turned to the window again.

" Still can't belive it can you?"

Gimli asked gently and Aragorn shook his head.


	40. Chapter 40

" It'll just take time..."

Gimli whispered touching his friend's back. Aragorn tried to fight back his tears as he stormed away from his friend and slamed himself onto the bed grabbing Legolas' pillow and sqeezeing it tightly against his chest. The dwarf sat beside the man and touched the pillow his own heart twisting in pain.

" I d...don't want it to t...take t...time!"

The man choked out, Gimli nodded.

" I know, Laddie."

Aragorn's face was a bright red and he bit his lip again. The dwarf watched as his friend tried to press the pillow closer against his chest and moaned painfully.

" Are you well?"

Aragorn shook his head.

" Hurts!"

Gimli put his arms around the man and embraced him. Aragorn burried his face on the pillow and smelling his best friend's sent on the texture he began to weep helplessly as Gimli still kept his arms around him trying to soothe him the best he could.

" He shouldn't be gone!"

" It's not your fault. You tried everything you could to help Legolas."

" He is still dead!"

" Yes. Our friend is still dead. I know it hurts...."

" No, Gimli. You wasn't there you don't know..."

" No, I wasn't there, Laddie. But that dosen't mean it hurts any less."

" I'm sorry......"

Both grew silent but Gimli still held his friend in an embrace knowing full well that it was in times like these when all you could do was hug and cry together and Aragorn needed that more than anything else right now.


	41. Chapter 41

Gimli embraced his friend as he rubbed his hand in circles along his friend's back trying to comfort him. Aragorn tried very hard to stop his tears but it didn't do any good they just fell harder upon Legolas' pillow.

" Laddie, did anything happen after Legolas told you tell me goodbye?"

Aragorn sighed.

" It's hard to talk about this, Gimli."

" I know it is, but it will help."

So with the dwarf rubbing his back Aragorn again told what had happened to their friend. Gimli was silent for along while as the man told him everything he remembered then Gimli spoke again,

" Laddie, you were a great friend to him. If I was ever in our friend's place I would want you to be with me too. You comforted him weather you realized it or not, and Laddie, he needed that more than anything. Legolas knew he was going to die..."

" Legolas..."

Aragorn lifted his head from the pillow even as the tears contined to fall. Gimli watched him as the man's eyes seemed to grow even bluer not only with grief, but with love, the man sighed getting up.

" I'm going to be king in a few days and he won't be here, Gimli."

Aragorn was looking out the window again, Gimli got up and stood beside him.


	42. Chapter 42

" Legolas would be so proud of you, Laddie. Not only that ,he is here...In all of our hearts and minds. You can not stop what you are suppose to do just because he is gone. You have to be King. We all need you to be our king."

Aragorn looked down into his friend's eyes. He saw love and concern in them as well as a mixture of both saddness and hope. The man kept looking into his friend's eyes there was something so familer about that look! Gimli touched Aragorn's arm in concern.

" Laddie?"

" I'm sorry, Gimli. Your eyes remind me of something. Acttually of two somethings..."

" or rather two someones?"

Gimli asked and Aragorn nodded.

" who?"

Aragorn shook his head sighing.

" no it's immpossiable."

" Maybe it's not, Laddie. Tell me."

" B....Boromir and L..Leg...Legolas."

Gimli gave a gasp knowing that had to hurt the man even worse.

" They both gave me that same exact look you were just giving to me before they died. Both of them!"

Aragorn's knees buckled underneath him and Gimli cought him in his arms.

" Laddie?"

The man burried his face on the dwarf's shoulder as he began weeping again, Gimli rubbed his back in comfort.

" They believed in me."

" We all believe you can do this. I know it's going to hurt...but you have to face that you are the king. Without them..."

Aragorn gained his composure and stood up.

" Thank you, Gimli."

The man turned and silently left the room.


	43. Chapter 43

The next day Lord Elrond found Aragorn working hard, but carefully on a piece of stone. The elf watched as his son continued to brush of the flakes and then went back to what he was doing, Slowly the stone began to take the shape of a grave marker but it wasn't just any grave marker it was made to look like a melorn leaf. Aragorn's eyes began to sting and he put down the tools he had been using and closed his eyes, Elrond softly touched his son's shoulder.

" That is a lovely thing you are making, Estel."

Aragorn opened his eyes and turned to Elrond. The elf gently held his son's chin and looked into his eyes feeling concern for the man.

" It should be ready in a couple more mintues."

" Estel, are you sure you feel up to this?"

Aragorn nodded even as his vision began to wavier. Lord Elrond pulled him close and the man silently laid his head on the elf's arm tired of all the feelings that where going through him.

" What would you like me to do, son?"

" Just hold me right now."

The man whispered thickly and Elrond did simply that. Aragorn closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. The elf rubbed his son's back as he looked over at the grave marker again and read what it said to himself.

_Legolas greenleaf _

_prince of mirkwood_

_Never forgotten,_

_Friend_

_Brother_

_and so much more_

_loved and missed by all_

_Rest in peace,_

_Mellon nin_

" He really was, Estel."

Elrond whispered softly in tears himself, Aragorn burried his face into the elf's shirt sleave and wept even harder knowing what Elrond was refering to.

" Legolas saved me, Ada!"

" Yes. I'm sorry we lost him though."

" He was my best friend!"

Lord Elrond gently shushed him contineing to hold him close.


	44. Chapter 44

That after noon Aragorn and the rest of his friends and family went to where Legolas was burried. Elladan sqeezed his shoulder, but Aragorn stayed silent for severl more moments just looking at where his best friend was burried as he held the grave marker close to his chest, they watched as he went foreward and kneeled beside the pile of dirt. The man reached out his hand and touched it.

" Legolas, this is my last gift to you. I can no longer stay in Rivendell. I am going to Gondor to be king...."

Here Aragorn's voice broke and he felt a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder. Gandalf kneeled beside him continueing to rub his friend's shoulder.

" The sacrfice of a friend is a high price to pay, but you did it willingly for my sake. I will never forget you nor will anyone else."

The sound of soft sobbing echoed around him and the man wept unashamedly in Gandalf's embrace after he laid the grave stone in place.


	45. Chapter 45

After everyone else left Aragorn stayed by Legolas' grave along time not ready to leave this so easyly after all he and the elf had been through. He thought back on the many times they had been together and smiled wistfully even as the tears fell from his eyes.

" Legolas, you asked me if remembered our adventures together. I will never forget them in a million years."

Aragorn chuckled softly as he remembered one very interesting evening with his best friend.

" Mellon nin, I remember when you tried to teach me to dance. That was embrassing, but fun. You were so red in the face from laughing so hard at how ridalicas I ended up turning out to be as a dancer!"

" Aye, I remember that too."

Elladan said touching his brother shoulder. Aragorn looked at him and saw his smile.

" Legolas was laughing so hard he was starting to cry."

They both chuckled and then sobered. Aragorn turned to him again and saw a tear running down his brother's face.

" Elladan, forgive me. I never bothered asking how you were feeling about all of this."

" I understand, Estel. There is nothing to forgive."

They hugged tightly and then Elladan rubbed his brother's shoulder.

" I guess you are leaving on the morrow."

Aragorn nodded sadly. Senseing the doubt in his brother he hugged him again.

" You will be a great king."

" Hannon le."

Aragorn whispered.


	46. Chapter 46

The very next day early in the morning Aragorn went to the barn and tacked his horse up. Brego noticed something was diffrent this morning, his master seemed very sad even when he smiled at the man taking care of the other horses. Arod noticed too and snorted softly into the man's hair.

" Hey, Arod..."

Brego watched as his master rubbed Arod's nose, his big brown eyes watched every move the man made. Arod nickered sadly to Brego and the kind hearted horse did the same as he was tacked up.

" Come, Brego. We go to Gondor today."

The horse neighed and went stright to Arod. Aragorn sighed knowing his horse didn't realize his friend couldn't come with them this time.

" No, Brego."

He said sadly.

" Your friend must stay here. L...his rider died."

Arod lowered his head and Aragorn softly rubbed his muzzle, Brego had his own head lowered too as if he understood and Aragorn began to weep silently as he placed his head on Arod's nose. Brego placed his muzzle in the man's hair as if to try to give his master some comfort. After Aragorn composed himself he rubbed Arod's muzzle one last time before guideing his horse away, Arod watched them leave with misty eyes. A tear made its way down his muzzle and he turned away heartbroken.


	47. Chapter 47

Later that same day Arwen went into the barn and saw Arod just gazing at the stall were Brego had used to be, she clicked her tongue softly and the white horse looked at her longingly. Arwen was silent as she approched the huge horse and he nickered in sadness as she rubbed his muzzle.

" Are you hungry?"

She pulled out an apple from her pocket and held it in front of him. Arod sniffed at it then shook his head and whinneyed loudly.

" I miss Legolas too."

Arwen softly rubbed the horse's neck.

" You know what, honey? I can take you to Gondor. Would you like that?"

Arod neighed in exciment and Arwen smiled. As she tacked him up Lord Elrond come into the barn and smiled at how well Arod was doing now that he was going to Gondor with her.

" Sweetheart, I want you to be careful. Even though Arod likes you he can still become spooked."

" I know, Ada. Legolas will always be his real rider."

Elrond smiled sadly.

" I love you."

" I love you too, Ada."


	48. Chapter 48

Soon Arwen was racing over the plains on Arod, the horse seemed made for speed. She touched his neck and urged him to go as fast as he wanted. Arod neighed and tossed his head in contentment as his mane blew in the wind.

" You are a lovely horse. No wonder Legolas loved to take you out!"

Arod nickered saddly and Arwen sighed. She knew how much Arod must be missing his master even though he enjoyed being with her too.

" I'm sorry, Arod."

The horse gave a soft snort and nodded his head as if he understood, then he neighed as he picked up speed again.


	49. Chapter 49

Aragorn pulled on Brego's reins and the horse slowed to a stop and his helper did the same, watching as the man got off his horse.

" Are you well, Estel?"

" I am alright, Mora. I just need a break. Could you watch Brego for me? I need to be alone for awhile."

" Sure, Estel."

Mora took Brego's reins from the man as he watched Aragorn go a few yards and then climb a tree disappearing from sight behind a large canopy of leaves. Mora sighed in concerned even though Aragorn told him he was well he knew better than to believe his friend was truely alright.

" Brego, I worry for him."

The horse nodded his head as if to say that he was worried too,Mora rubbed his mane, then went to their packs after sorting through them he pulled out two apples going over to the horses he fed them.

Aragorn leaned back against the tree trunk shutting his eyes and memories that he had tried to hold back came to the forefront again. The man opened his eyes and sighed helplessly even the good memories of Legolas brought pain tearing through his soul. Aragorn tried to force himself to be brave as he remembered the happier times with his friend, but it did no good and he fought an onslaught of sobs that tried to tear though him.

Brego nickered sadly as Aragorn climbed down the tree and sank beside it. Mora hurried over to him noticeing that his friend was shaking badly he touched his shoulder.

" Estel?"

" It hurts!"

Mora gathered the man into his arms and the sobs Aragorn had tried to hold back bursted forth in a loud pitched wail. The elf comforted his friend the best he could knowing that it was Legolas the man was crying about, Brego walked up to them nickering sadly. The horse touched the man's hair with his nose giving what comfort he could. Aragorn couldn't stop weeping for along time and he was greatful he hadn't made the journey alone he knew he wouldn't of been able to take it at all.


	50. Chapter 50

After a month of hard travel Aragorn and Mora finally arrived in Gondor as did the rest of their family and friends. Aragorn went into the palace and meet Gandalf in the throne room. The wizard gave him a tight hug and the man hugged his friend back, Gandalf pulled back and gave him a small smile.

" It's good to see you again, Estel."

" Same to you, Gandalf."

Aragorn began to look around the room as Gandalf watched him. The man still seemed in marvel of how huge the room really was. The sun was coming in from the windows and it cought onto the throne turning it into a bright blackish color, the floor also became a pure white and Gandalf watched as the sunlight hit his friend helping him look even more kingly even if the man wasn't aware of that fact.

" You can do this, Estel!"

" Thank you, Mellon nin."

Soon the evening meal was prepared and everyone sat down a very long table filled with all kinds of meat, fruit, veggies and other things also lots of wine was passed around,there was plenty for everyone to enjoy. After the meal it was song and story time everyone stayed up well passed midnight because they were having so much fun they didn't want it to ever end!


	51. Chapter 51

Aragorn sighed as he crawled into bed that night it had been a very fun two days, but he was feeling very worn out and very emotional, he closed his eyes and was snoring within a few mintues.

_" Come on, Estel! It's this way!"_

_Legolas and Aragorn hurried over to where the elf was pointing in joy. The young man stopped and stared his jaw dropping at what he saw._

_" This is so sweet, Mellon nin! Hannon le!"_

_Legolas laughed as his friend hugged him, he was glad this birthday gift had made the human happy._

_" Happy birthday, Estel and may many more come your way!"_

Aragorn smiled in his sleep as he dreamed about his best friend, but those good dreams didn't last long until he was dreaming about Legolas' death. He awoke when he felt tears slideing down his nose as he had been sleeping on his side. The man sat up in bed wondering where he was and gasped as he remembered. He heard a knock on the door and shakely told whoever it was to come in.

" Hey, laddie."

" Gimli?"

The dwarf sighed and nodded.

" Aye, it's me. I was dreaming about Legolas and it appears you have been too."

Aragorn nodded speechless and Gimli came closer and suddenly saw the teartracks on his friend's face, he didn't need to even guess at what the tears where about as he sat on the bed beside his friend.

" It's just rough."

Aragorn said wipeing his eyes.

" Aye, I know, Laddie. Seems like no matter how many good dreams I have I always end up dreaming about his body in the healing wing."

Aragorn gave up the fight and wept softly, Gimli rubbed his back sootheingly as they talked quietly about what they had been dreaming about.


	52. Chapter 52

The next day was beautful and the sunshine woke Aragorn up, he knew today was the day he was going to become king. Gandalf watched as the door to the man's room opened slowly. The man was already dressed in a beautful black and silver tunic and his hair was washed and combed.

" Good morning, sleepyhead."

Aragorn gave a small smile.

" Morning, Mithrandir."

They hugged tightly then they went outside were millions of people waited. Aragorn gasped and Gandalf gently sqeezed his shoulder in reassurence as they stood facing each other on the steps. Gimli proceeded up the steps towards them carrying Aragorn's new crown on a pillow. The wizard took hold of the crown and slowly raised it so everyone could see then gently placed it on his friend's head.

Aragorn turned towards the crowd and sang in elvish promising a better day for all to come. Then he cought sight of Elrond and someone standing by his side holding a white flag.

" Go to him."

Elrond whispered softly to Arwen and she slowly started towards him with Elladan by her side. Arwen handed her brother the flag and Aragorn gasped his love was so beautful dressed in a soft sea green dress with a butterfly crown that was on her head and shone in the sunshine they ran to each other and throwing their arms around each other they snogged in front of everyone.

They looked at each other eyes bright, Aragorn felt Arwen brush her thumbs against his cheeks. Then they turned to the crowed again and watched as the hobbits started to bow.

" My friends, you bow to no one."

Aragorn and Arwen knelt in front of them and then the whole crowed did the same. As they stood up the man chanced to catch a glipse of someone in the crowd he thought he would never see again. The figure glowed and smiled at him waving and the new king gasped.

" Honey?"

" It's Legolas!"

He whispered to his new queen and she too looked and saw him, Slowly the crowd parted as the ghost floated over to them. They stood there silently and then Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn.

" Mellon nin."

The man whispered in shock.

" You didn't think I would miss your big day did you, Estel?"

Arwen smiled as she saw the two friends together again and she rubbed Aragorn's shoulder.

" I've missed you so much! I love you!"

" And I the same."

Legolas replyed quietly and brushed his hand softly against Aragorn's cheek even as the man closed his eyes. Even though the man didn't feel the elf's hand he did feel a breeze against his cheek and knew it was his best friend wipeing away a tear that started to trail down his cheek.

" Estel, remember I'm always with you."

Aragorn opened his eyes and gazed into the eyes of his best friend. The elf's orbs held no pain and in fact seemed to be even bluer then in life.

" What is it like....?"

Aragorn whispered.

" It is so beautful, Estel. It's hard to describe. No one's ever ill, or hurt. No one cries or dies. It's just so full of joy and peace."

Arwen smiled as she listened and noticed her other friends had drawn closer to them. Aragorn felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and knew it was Faramir.

" Have you seen Boromir?"

Pippin whispered and Legolas gave a nod.

" He is healthy and happy too so is our other friends."

" Would you tell them we miss them?"

Merry asked and Frodo smiled.

" Tell Boromir we both forgive him."

Sam and Frodo said at the same time.

" Will do."

Legolas said then sighed gazeing at all of them with love and Aragorn realized it was time for him to go. The elf hugged all of them tightly, but he and Aragorn hugged the tightest and the longest.

" Mellon nin, I promised you this... that we would meet again someday..."

Legolas whispered and Aragorn nodded his head unable to speak.

" I intended to see it fulfilled."

The man looked up at his best friend knowing even though the elf loved the place he was at now it was hard for him to say goodbye to them.

" I love you."

" I love you too, Estel."

Slowly Legolas started to rise towards the Heavens again and then disapper compleately. They all stayed silent both in awe, joy and sadness at seeing the elf disappear again. Arwen put her arm around Aragorn who was weeping softly as were the rest of them.

" Namarie, Legolas. Mellon nin, We will never forget you!"

Aragorn called loudly as he looked up to the sky again as finally his heart felt some sense of peace at last.

The end


End file.
